My Heartfelt Apology
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: #58 - 100 Theme Writing Challenge Cloud gets into some trouble and gets sent to the General's office. SephirothxCloud


"See ya after training!" Zack called. Cloud smiled and waved in reply. It was too bad that he and Zack were in different classes in the SOLIDER academy. They didn't see much of each other except for first thing in the morning and right before bed, due to the fact that they shared a room.

Cloud never really thought much of his relationship with the older boy. They had only met each other when the first came to the academy 3 years ago. But for some reason, Cloud didn't feel like he knew Zack any better. This thought troubled him.

Lost in his thoughts, Cloud didn't notice the figure walking down the hallway, and in failing to see him, also failed to salute.

That didn't go over well.

"Excuse me, Recruit." Cloud jumped at the harsh voice. He spun on his heels and rendered a salute. "I apologize, sir. I was lost in my thoughts, sir." The officer walked up to him and stood inches from his face. "Lost in your thoughts, huh. Well maybe a trip to General Sephiroth's office will clear your head."

Cloud's jaw tightened at the mention of the general's name. The general had never really been kind to Cloud, and for what reasons Cloud still didn't know. He hadn't done anything that could possibly piss the man off, but then again, he never really saw him much, except for when he was yelling at him.

"So why don't you head down there right now, huh?" The officer's voice shattered Cloud's thoughts once more. "Sir, yes sir." Cloud said robotically. Lowering his salute, he watched the other man walk away and turn the corner. Cloud dropped his military bearings, allowing his face to form a childish pout.

He fought with himself about disobeying a direct order and not going to see Sephiroth. But then again, if he didn't go, he'd get in even more trouble. That might even lead to a confrontation with Sephiroth himself. Cloud frowned deeper at the thought. Sighing melodramatically, he turned and headed for the elevators.

***

Taking in a deep breath, Cloud stood in front of Sephiroth's office. He raised his hand to knock, but jumped when he heard the whispery voice from inside tell him to "come in". Hesitating, but only for a moment, Cloud turned the knob and stepped in the door. His sky blue eyes made a sweep of the room before stopping to rest on the man at the desk.

His long silver hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, allowing pieces of hair to fall around his face and in front of his eyes. He had on gold wire reading glasses and was staring at his computer screen, typing. Raising an eyebrow, but not looking away from his screen, Sephiroth said in his silver wind voice, "Can I do something for you, recruit?"

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows together but got over it quickly. "Yes, sir. Major Zandle sent me here." Sephiroth glanced at him sideways, and then resumed his typing. "Oh? Why is that?" Cloud scratched the back of his head absently. "Well, sir. I, uh, actually don't know, to be honest, sir." Sephiroth stopped typing and sat back in his enormous desk chair. He took off his glasses and, after placing them gently on his desk, met Cloud's eyes.

"You're in my office and you don't know why." Sephiroth said, with an icy edge to his still soft voice. Cloud straightened up his posture. "Yes, sir. I apologize." Sephiroth reached for his desk phone, his eyes never leaving Cloud's. He looked away to dial, allowing Cloud a chance to breathe. He could never keep oxygen flowing when the general turned his Mako-infused eyes on him.

"Yes, Major Zandle? I have a Second Class SOLIDER recruit standing in my office and he says you sent him to see me. However, he has no idea why he's here." Sephiroth's voice was hard as steel. Cloud was confused. It was definitely not the same tone he has used with him moments ago. That realization led to more thoughts. If he used such a soft tone with him, but then he turned around and used that harsh tone with everyone else—

"Recruit." Cloud snapped to attention. "Sir!" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Cloud Strife, correct?" He had his hand over the mouth piece. Cloud could do nothing but nod. The great Sephiroth knew his name?... "Cloud Strife, yes… Ah I see… Yes I will speak with him… Goodbye, Major." Putting down the phone, Sephiroth turned his cold gaze on Cloud.

Cloud felt himself stiffen as Sephiroth swept his gaze over him. "So, Cloud Strife…" Sephiroth's cold stare melted slowly. Cloud blinked in response. "Spacing out in the halls is apparently against the rules now, or so says Major Zandle. However, I see no real problem, so I have nothing more to say to you." Cloud saluted. "Thank you, sir. I'll be more careful in the future, sir." Sephiroth smirked, the corners of his smile barely turning up, but Cloud saw it.

Shocked, he slowly lowered his hand and turned to leave. He heard the chair push back and a rustle of fabric from behind him. Before he even had time to turn around, Sephiroth had pinned him against the wall from behind. Uttering a small noise of surprise, Cloud's head spun. The great General Sephiroth had him, a lowly 2nd class SOLIDER recruit, pressed against a wall in his office. "General, what--"

Sephiroth pressed his body harder against Cloud's, causing the blonde to shut up immediately. Bending his neck so that he was level with Cloud's ear, he whispered sensually, causing Cloud to stiffen again. "I don't believe I dismissed you, recruit." Slowly, he took Cloud's earlobe into his mouth and sucked lightly, causing Cloud to moan quietly. Biting his lip in horror, Cloud jumped when he felt Sephiroth ghost his fingers around his waist and up the inside of his shirt.

Cloud tilted his head ever so slightly as the older man began kissing his way down his neck. They were gentle and soft, like the touches of butterfly wings. Cloud let his mind wander as Sephiroth's lips gently caressed his neck and shoulders with kisses. Cloud had been watching his superior officer since day one of his training. The way the man carried himself fascinated Cloud. Everything about Sephiroth was perfect in Cloud's eyes.

Sephiroth started kissing lower on Cloud's body. Spikes of excitement shot up all over Cloud's sun-kissed skin.

It was true that the General was powerful and self-confident. That alone attracted Cloud to him. Cloud also loved that he was drop-dead gorgeous. In his opinion, Sephiroth was more beautiful than any other person in ShinRa, including the women. His silver hair was softer than silk, and shined like starlight. His Mako-infused eyes always took Cloud's breath away, literally or not.

Cloud's thoughts, and the silence, were shattered to pieces when a long moan erupted from Cloud's lips. Sephiroth had begun to touch him in a way that Cloud wasn't prepared for.

Acting on impulse, Cloud pushed his superior officer away and opened the door to leave.

Sephiroth stopped him with a simple whisper.

"Cloud… I'm sorry…"

Cloud turned and stared into his eyes. He could see he meant it.

Just to show him everything was okay, Cloud quickly kissed him and smiled. "I'll be sure to get in trouble again so I can come and see you."

As Cloud ran off down the hall, Sephiroth stood in his doorway and smiled a genuine smile.


End file.
